


Thick Thighs Save Lives

by Little_Neliel



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky's killer thighs, M/M, Mission nonsense, Natasha is fed up with both of them, Protective!Bucky, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Neliel/pseuds/Little_Neliel
Summary: Bucky gets a little overprotective of Clint while they're on a mission. It ends up with Clint riding one of Bucky's killer thighs. That's it, that's the whole thing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	Thick Thighs Save Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little piece, because I needed Clint riding Bucky's ridiculous, killer thighs. There's not enough of that around these parts ;)
> 
> The shitty mission nonsense at the beginning is just an excuse to get them in a position to do so. Please don't look at that part too hard, it's likely to fall apart.
> 
> This is not beta'd so please feel free to point out any glaring errors <3

Bucky watched as Clint moved through the club, the archer clad in clothing that left very little to the imagination; tight purple shorts, and a black tank top that showed off his biceps and pulled up every so slightly, hinting at the muscles underneath. The soldier’s grip tightened on his rifle as more and more club goers let their hands wander over Clint’s exposed skin as he pushed through the crowd.

“Hey,” Natasha’s voice came over the com, “Easy Bucky, I can hear you growling from here - without the comms.”

Bucky snorted, “Shut up, I don’t like people touching what’s mine.”

Clint laughed, sliding away from a large man with who was getting too handsy, “That’s sweet babe, but I’m going to need the target’s hands all over me to get this done.”

“I know,” Bucky sighed, “Don’t mean I have to like it.”

“Target spotted,” Clint responded, turning and heading for what looked like some sort of VIP area. He approached the guards, two large men that almost put Thor to shame. He slid up to them, hands teasing at the hem of his shirt. “Hey boys,” he drawled, “Let me in?”

One of them glanced back, and on a signal from the large man in the shadows, let the archer in. He sauntered into the small area, flopping on the couch near their target.

“Hey there,” he slid until he was almost pressed against the other man. Hands trailing over his arms.

The target watched him hungrily, a leer on his face. “I haven’t seen you here before. You new?”

“Mmm,” Clint winked at him, “New to the area, heard this was the place to party.” 

“That so?” The other man reached out, grabbing the hem of Clint’s shirt and pulling him over. Following his lead, the archer shuffled along the couch until he could throw his leg over the other man’s lap, straddling him.

Bucky must have let loose some sort of noise, because Natasha’s voice floated over the comms again.

“Bucky, hold it together. He’s fine. He just has to plant the bug and get out of there.”

As she spoke Clint’s hands slide behind the other man’s neck, planting a bug to the collar of his leather jacket. The action brought him inches from the target’s face. The target reached up, trying to capture Clint’s mouth in a kiss.

“Mm mm,” Clint pulled back, “None of that yet.”

“Is that so?” the target arched a brow, anger seeping onto his face.

“I don’t kiss on the first date,” Clint grinned, “but let’s see where this goes, and maybe I can be persua…” before he could finish his sentence the man slapped Clint hard, throwing his head back. He grabbed the archer by the hair and shoved him to the ground between his knees, “Don’t want a kiss, fine. You act like a slut, so sucking my dick shouldn’t be a big deal.”

Bucky saw red, rifle coming up with the target in his sights.

“Scare them off only, Sergeant,” Widow’s calm voice came through the comms. “Otherwise planting that bug was for nothing.”

With a growl he drifted his sight slightly to the right and took the shot, grazing the target across his cheek.

Chaos erupted in the club. Bucky slung his rifle over his shoulder and ran for the fire escape, dropping down as fast as he could.

“Barnes!” Widow called, “Get back to your post, we need to cover Clint’s exit.”

He ignored the shout and continued towards the club.

“Dammit,” he heard her curse, and more shots rang out. “He’s headed for the side exit. One of the guards is on his tail. I can’t get a clear shot in this crowd.”

Bucky skidded around the corner of the building, heading for the exit they’d scoped earlier. Finding the door, he pushed himself against the building and drew his pistol. A few moments later the door slammed open, Clint tumbling into the alley.

Bucky grabbed his shoulder and spun the archer to fall in beside him. He brought his pistol up and cleanly shot the bodyguard as he exited the building. Before the corpse even hit the ground he spun around to pin Clint to the wall.

His eyes took in the red mark on the archer’s cheek. His arm came up, shaking to cup Clint’s face.

“Hey, hey,” Clint spoke softly, “I’m okay Buck.”

“I told you, I don’t like people touching...I don’t want to see you hurt.”

Clint gave a half grin, “That’s sweet, but you know it happens in this line of work.” He leaned down a bit and captured the soldier’s lips in a quick kiss.

“Hey,” Natasha’s exasperation bled through the comms, “You two can make out later, let’s get out of here before I shoot one of you in the ass.”

“Awww, Natasha, no. You’re killing the moment,” Clint grumbled.

“Your asses, Quinjet, _now_.”

“Fine,” Bucky sighed and grabbed Clint, slinging him over his shoulder. The archer squawked, “Bucky, what…”

“We’ll get there faster this way,” Bucky called as he broke into a jog.

\----

They arrived at the Quinjet to find Natasha already waiting. She raised a brow but said nothing more as Bucky stalked into the jet, Clint still grumbling over his shoulder.

Bucky let Clint go, and the archer dropped off the soldier’s shoulders onto his feet. Letting out a sigh, Bucky slid into the nearest seat, as Natasha headed for the cockpit. “I’ve got this boys, just don’t make too much noise,” she called before shutting the door and leaving them alone in the cargo bay.

As the ramp closed and the engines spun up, Bucky eyed Clint. The archer was watching him, a half grin on his face.

“What?”

“Nothing, just enjoying you going all caveman back there. Protecting what’s yours.”

Raising a brow, Bucky motioned to him, “Why don’t you bring what’s mine over here.”

Clint laughed as he approached the other man, “We don’t have enough time for that babe.”

“Mmmm, maybe not, but we’ve at least got enough time for you to have a little ride,” he grinned, patting his thigh.

“Oh…” Clint felt himself go from half hard he’d been since the club, to full mast at that suggestion. Bucky’s thighs were killer, and the tactical pants he was wearing hugged them tight, displaying them in all their glory.

He closed the distance between them, and straddled Bucky’s thigh, slowly lowering himself down. 

“Hey Doll,” Bucky whispered as Clint settled in place, “I’m so glad you’re safe.” His hands slid up the archer’s thighs, continuing over his hips, and slowly pushing his shirt up until his hands rested just about the other man’s hips. He tightened his grip, and pushed Clint down while he lifted his thigh ever so slightly, trapping him between the expanse of his thigh and his grip.

Clint’s eyes slide closed as a moan escaped his mouth. He ground down, feeling the hard muscle of Bucky’s thigh under him. 

“Shhhh, love. Not too loud or Natasha will come back and shut us down.”

Clint nodded, catching his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to keep quiet. He ground down again, but his dick was trapped in his tight shorts, and he couldn’t get the friction he wanted.

“Buck,” he whined, “please, I can’t, I need.”

Grinning, Bucky brought up his left arm, the metal shining in the lights of the cargo bay. With one quick motion he ripped the shorts from Clint. His dick sprung free and Clint let loose with another gasping moan.

There was a thumping noise from the cockpit door.

“That’s our warning,” Bucky growled low, “I’m going to have to keep you quiet.”

Clint had to bite down hard to not let loose another moan at that. Bucky brought up his metal hand to rest lightly on the other man’s mouth. “Three taps on my shoulder, and it stops, okay?”

The archer nodded, and Bucky clamped down, muffling any sound. His other hand stayed on Clint’s waist, encouraging him. With a whimper he started up a rhythm, dragging his dick against the roughness of Bucky’s pants.

“Yeah, that’s it. Get yourself off.”

Clint brought his hands up, gripping his shoulders tight, giving him more leverage while he moved against the other man’s thigh. He couldn’t keep his eyes open, the sensations, the feel of Bucky’s muscled thigh underneath him was unravelling his sanity.

“God doll, you look so good like this. You’re fucking gorgeous,” he shifted his hand, pushing Clint’s shirt up further to reveal his pecs. “Mmmm, look at that, your nipples are just sitting there, all hard and perfect.”

Clint moaned again, bearing down even harder, his thrusts becoming more erratic as his chased his pleasure. He pushed harder against Bucky’s hand, losing himself in the feel of his lover’s hands holding him tight. He shifted himself a little closer, trapping his dick between his abs and Bucky’s. The added friction sent sparks shooting up his spine.

Bucky’s hand guided him through his thrust, pushing him against his abs, then down over his thigh. Clint was glad for the other man’s hand across his mouth as the pace and the friction pulled more and more noise from him. Being manhandled turned his brain into mush.

The other man watched his lover fall apart. “You gonna come for me? Hmmm, get me all messy before we get back to the tower?” Grinning Bucky pinched a nipple, twisting it. At the same time he pushed up hard with his thigh, trapping the other man against him. Tensing his thigh sent vibrations through the other man. Clint screamed under his hand as it pushed him over the edge. 

Cum splashed onto Bucky’s clothes, soaking through. Clint gave one more feeble thrust and collapsed against the other man. The soldier dropped his hand from his mouth, letting the archer nestle against his chest and wrapping his arms around him, soothing him through the aftershocks.

They lay there for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s presence.

“Fuck,” Clint finally mutter into Bucky’s chest, “Natasha is going to murder us, but fuck was it worth it.”

“Mmmm,” Bucky agreed, “We’re going to need to get you some pants before we land.”

Clint shrugged, “It’s not like everyone hasn’t seen me naked at one point or another.”

“Not recently, and I don’t share well.”

Clint looked up to meet the other man’s eyes, “You really don’t do you? I still can’t believe you care that much about this dumpster fire…”

Bucky’s hand snapped up over his mouth again, “No, you don’t get to talk about yourself like that. I love you, and nothing’s going to change that.”

Clint blushed and pulled away from his hand, “Okay, okay. I love you too.” He leaned in and place a gentle kiss on the other man’s lips. His hand trailed down to the tent in Bucky’s pants. “You want a hand with this?”

Bucky shook his head, “Pants, now, before Stark sees your ass. You can help me with that once we’re home.”


End file.
